Sing Me to Sleep
by MetalHeart1
Summary: My only goal was to get through senior year alive. I should have been more specific. AU


"Why are you dressed like a television vampire?"

I shrug off my new leather jacket. I can still blush, apparently. "Jeez Alice. Try knocking next time."

She steps lightly through my open window, landing almost soundlessly on my bedroom floor. Ignoring the deflection, she plucks my discarded jacket off the ground. She slips it on, appraising her reflection in the mirror. I'm a pretty slight guy, but tiny Alice is just swimming in it.

"Not bad. Lambskin?" She asks, petting the sleeve reverently.

"I think so."

"Can I have it?"

"No."

"It looks better on me."

It does look better on her. "Maybe. Do you really think I look like a television vampire?"

"Only if I squint my eyes. You don't have that aloof, asshole-ish quality that girls like." I don't say anything but the disappointment must show on my face because her expression softens. "Edward..."

"No. I was just trying something new. It's dumb."

"Aw Edward, ignore me. I'm just being an asshole."

"No. You're right. It's just not me."

I slide my old glasses back on. I don't know why I'm wearing them. My vision is perfect. I guess the act of adjusting the nose bridge is familiar and comforting. I sink down on to my bed next to Alice.

"So what's with this whole 'knocking' business? You never seemed to care before?"

"I don't know. I could have been changing or something."

She quirks an eyebrow at me. "Or something..."

"Shut up. Or yes. That."

"Duly noted. I will warn you in advance, next time I decide to barge in. If I remember."

Knowing this was likely the best scenario I was going to get from Alice, I nod.

"I don't know what the big deal is. I've seen you naked before. We used to bathe together."

"Yeah, when we were four. Things are different now." I can help it, my eyes unconsciously flicker to her chest. I look up quickly before she notices. It's this unspoken thing, but Alice's breasts have come between us. Things were going along just as they always did, and then she grew boobs, seemingly overnight. I couldn't help but notice, even if I every fiber of my being told me not to. She's my best friend. She's Alice. I shouldn't be wondering what color bra she's wearing.

If I had to guess, probably black. Alice only ever wears black. Not that I've thought about it. Much.

"Maybe." She doesn't say anything for a long time and the image, unbidden, of the two of us in my narrow bathtub pops into my brain. "Or maybe not. It's just skin. It's the most boring thing in the world."

I have no idea what she's talking about. "Yeah. So boring." I roll over, burying my face in my duvet cover hoping Alice doesn't notice how red my face is. I feel a sharp poke on my arm. Another poke. This time there are nails involved. It doesn't hurt but it sure is annoying. If I ignore her maybe she'll get bored and leave. The bed springs creak as Alice climbs off the bed.

"What kind of snacks do you have in here?"

Oh shit. If I could disappear completely into the bed I would. I already know what I'll find when I open my eyes. I don't know why I didn't stop her. It was bound to happen eventually, I guess. It's one thing to know your best friend is a vampire. And another thing entirely, to witness firsthand his stash of human blood stacked neatly inside the mini fridge.

Alice is silent, her heart beating as quick as a hummingbird's. I hear the soft click of the refrigerator door closing.

I died seven weeks ago. Well, was murdered really. Nobody knew, of course, except for my Dad. It's got to be weird, having a teenage vampire for a son. To his credit, he never showed any revulsion or made me feel different in any way. It's the doctor in him. I guess I'm lucky in that regard. I don't know how he did it, I was too ashamed to ask, but he pulled some strings at work and kept me supplied with human plasma.

I tried to avoid Alice. Dad said it was the best course of action until we knew how best to handle my situation. She knew something was up almost immediately. I kept coming up with bullshit excuses, that sounded flimsy even to my ears. There was no hiding what I'd become with her. I lasted less than a week before she broke into my bedroom, unannounced, as she does. I knew I couldn't lie, not to Alice. So I told her the truth and she cried, clutched on so tight to me it would have left bruises. And I hugged my best friend and was grateful that I could hold on to this last bit of normalcy. She didn't hate me. Or think I was disgusting. Until today.

"I know, it's gross," I mumble into the bed. Kill me now. Again. We never talk about the vampire stuff. I thought until now we had been operating on a strictly 'don't ask, don't tell' policy. We were going to have to have this conversation eventually. I turn my head to look at her. Alice's face hovers directly over mine. She blinks at me through long lashes.

"Totally. Also, way inconsiderate dude. Just because you're on a liquid diet now, doesn't mean you shouldn't have snacks for guests."

My face doesn't know how to react. It finally settles into a smile, mirroring her own lopsided grin. I love this girl.

"To be fair, I wasn't expecting you."

"Touché. Fyi, I like Coca Cola, in the glass bottle."

"I will be better prepared next time."

She pats me on the head lightly.

"Good boy."

Alice collapses into bed next to me. I'm still getting acclimated to my new body, the hypersensitivity. I can feel the heat of her skin, even though we are barely touching. I can't think of a single thing to say. Only that I'm so relieved that I haven't lost her.

"What does it taste like?"

The question makes me squirm. I don't know how to answer this simple question without being gross.

"You know. Salt and rust."

"Do you like it?"

I want to lie. Tell her I hate even swallowing the stuff down. But I can't lie to Alice.

I can't even look at her. "Yes."

"It's okay Edward. I know I'm being way intrusive, I just want to get it out in the open, so it's not like, a huge 'thing' between us. You shouldn't be embarrassed. You didn't ask for any of this." She finds my hand and gives me a little squeeze. "...So have you...had fresh blood?"

"Um, the bags are pretty fresh, I think. I don't know how old.."

"No, I meant, have you ever...fed off another person,"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

I swallow. Just the idea makes me...no. I can't. I scratch at my neck, searching my brain for a way to get out of this conversation.

Before I can answer, she adds, "It's okay if you do. It's natural."

Natural. It sickens me. I try not to think too much about the...thing that I've become. It still feels too unreal, like some fever dream that I'm still waiting to wake up from. I could still lie. Shrug it off. I open my eyes and look at the girl laying next to me. I've never lied to Alice. And I hope I never will.

"Yes. I want to. It's pretty much all I think about these days."

She wrinkles her nose.

"Really? More than sex?"

"Yeah."

"But you're a seventeen year old boy."

"And a vampire. I think that one takes precedent."

"You can, you know," she makes some kind of motion with her head. "If you want to."

"Huh?"

"You know." She sweeps her long hair back, baring her neck to me. Oh. No. My mouth goes dry. I'm acutely aware of the fangs sliding into place, the sound of her pulse, beating impossibly loud. Her pale, almost transparent skin, the pretty blue veins. This is nothing to her. Alice is serene. She could have just as casually offered me her trig notes. She has no idea the danger she is in. Neither did I, apparently,

I quickly scramble off the bed, running a hand through my hair nervously. I keep my face turned away from her so she can't see my teeth. "Um, no thanks."

"Why not? You won't hurt me."

I can't believe I'm hearing this. She's actually asking me to bite her. "Don't be ridiculous. You don't know that."

"I trust you. If it makes you feel better, we can have a safe word."

"I can't."

"Look. I've thought about this a lot since you told me what had happened to you. You're my best friend right? I kind of decided I was going to help you through this transition. And we can't have you running around biting random dudes off the street. "

"I don't 'run around biting' anyone Alice."

"You know what I mean. If that means being a blood donor, so be it.

"Blood donor?"

"Basically. It's going to someone who needs it. Just without the middleman." She grins. "C'mon. I know you want to. Those capri sun packets of blood you had in the fridge don't look all that appetizing." I'm supposed to be the one with supernatural speed, but before I know it, Alice has me pushed back on the bed.

"Sit up against the pillow." She pulls off her sweatshirt, leaving her clad in just a thin white top. she twists her hair quickly into a messy bun atop her head, securing it with a pencil. "I thought it would be better sitting down, in case I faint. I've been taking iron supplements, so I don't think I will." She scoots backward, until she is nearly nestled between my legs.

Iron supplements? "Alice I..."

"Don't get any blood on my shirt. This is my favorite ratty t-shirt."

I can't make myself say the words to stop this from happening. Her neck is just inches from my face. Her skin is soft and smells sweet and fragrant, like a perfect summer peach, but somehow a million times better. I brush an errant strand of hair from her nape.

"Shut up Edward."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were about to."

"Okay. What's the safeword?"

"How about 'stop'?"

"Okay. Okay. Let's do this."

I don't even know how to begin. I think I'm taking too long. I can practically hear Alice rolling her eyes.

"You are like, the worst vampire ever."

"I'm new at this."

"Okay. Maybe just the slowest."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Just go slow Edward. You'll be fine. I'll tell you if it hurts."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her toward me so that she is leaning against my chest. I trace the blue vein with my fingertip. My fangs descend slowly. It takes every single inch of willpower that I possess to not just bite her. I'm hyper aware of everything, the feel of her underneath my hands, the quickening of her pulse. I hover, my lips just a hairs breadth from her skin. She shivers lightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Go on."

I close my eyes. I lower my lips to her neck. My fangs drag lightly over her skin, touching but not piercing it. My whole body aches with anticipation. Oh God. I increase the pressure...and then...and then. I drag myself back suddenly. Alice whips her head around to look at me.

"Are you...Oh."

She's trying not to stare at my teeth. I can't look at her. I just...I can't believe I almost...Alice.

"It's just...I mean, I knew. I just haven't seen them yet."

I can't lift my eyes just yet. "You can look. It's fine."

She more than looks. Alice runs finger lightly along a fang. She nears the tip and presses lightly, the pad of her fingertip grazing the sharp end. I look at her in alarm but she shushes me. I watch in horror as my best friend examines my new canines. Raising her eyes to meet mine, she tells me, "Just relax Edward." And the she presses the tip with her finger hard. Hard enough to draw blood.

I feel myself sink into her, the first salty sweet droplets of moisture wetting my lips. I don't know what to do, she's got her tiny palm pressed flat against my chest, pinning me to the wall. I want to run. I want to taste her blood. Alice gives me a little nod. I close my eyes. My tongue darts out and I lick. It's...oh God. It's better than...better than...I can't even form a coherent thought. All I can feel is this heat on my lips, this taste in my mouth, the warm body I'm holding. I've wrapped my lips around Alice's finger and I'm sucking on it greedily. I'm too far gone to be embarrassed of the sounds I am making, or the fact that Alice is making them too. Alice...oh my God Alice.

I pull away from her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

Alice is looking at her finger, a sort of dazed expression on her face. It's hard to concentrate because a fat drop of blood has pooled at the tip of her finger. We both stare at it for a while. My fangs have not receded. I haven't got enough control to move them at will yet, and the sight and smell and taste of Alice's blood is making it impossible.

"I should go."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Alice..."

"It's fine. I just...I forgot I promised my Mom I'd make dinner, so..."

I nod. I was expecting this. I realize I'm still holding on to her. I release my grip and she jumps up immediately.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nod even though I know this is a lie. Alice is never speaking to me ever again. She can't even look at me.

"Okay, well...see ya."

I hear her walk to the window and then pause. My eyes are glassy, I know it. At least I know they aren't blood tears. That would be truly grotesque. Alice walks back to me.

"Edward."

She presses her finger lightly against my lips. I taste the salt and the heat...and Alice.

"I like the jacket. You should keep it." She doesn't wait for a yes. She ruffles my hair, before swiveling on her foot and disappearing through the window.


End file.
